


Chronicles of the New Red Hood: Book One

by TheScarletSlayer



Series: Red Hood Chronicles [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletSlayer/pseuds/TheScarletSlayer
Summary: Batman's latest Robin has flown the nest, and Batman couldn't keep him under control. Jason Todd had retired the Red Hood uniform. Jordan doesn't agree and when he steals the uniform he takes the name with him. Will he be able to live up to the name of the legendary outlaw known as Red Hood? Or will he once again fall into another shadow?





	1. Shadow Of The Bat

**_Welcome to the Chronicles Of The New Red Hood Book One_ **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Red Hood or the Justice League Teen Titans or DC Comics. Now that that's settled lets begin._ **

_Gotham City is home to some of the most monstrous people on the planet, Corruption runs rampant in the streets, hope is scarce and justice is a rarity. It is dark and cold and gloomy 24/7 as almost a sign that once you enter here you enter a whole new world where Law Order and Justice have no true meaning. This is Jordan Spencers home, Jordan was taken in by the Batman at the age of 10, and has been under his training for four years now. Jordan's rise into heroism was nothing special,  he was an orphan who's parents died simple deaths; he was average in every way other then the fact that since he was an orphan he got treated differently. He became angry at the world, angry at himself. Then Bruce found him and gave him a home offered to train him, and train him he did. Four Years passed and Jordans true story begins._

"Come on Nigma, where is Mad Hatter keeping the children." I lean on the wall patiently waiting for Edward to tell me the answer, it's been years since he was the Riddler and he now spends his days and nights as a crime solver and detective. Right now I am standing in the office of one of the worlds best detectives and one of my mentors and friends.

He looks at me and tilts his head "If you have me, you want to share me. If you share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

I look at Nigma with a sideways glance and think about it for a few seconds "A secret?"

"Bravo birdy, now what is a place that holds many secrets?"

I think deep "Ace?" He shakes his head and nods for me to try again "The Funlands?" another shake of the head.

"Think harder, where would a homicidal psychopath feel safe?"

It pops into my mind and my eyebrows raise in surprise "You're kidding me right? He took his kidnapped victims to Arkham? Why?"

"Because it's the last place anyone would suspect to look. You need to think like your enemy to stop your enemy."

I look at Ed and offer my fist which he bumps with a small grin "Thanks Ed, I'll tell Bruce you say hi."

He nods and I walk out the door and head to my motorcycle; pressing a button on the side a small casing pops out and I grab a case tucked inside. Walking into an ally I change into my uniform. After four years I finally changed from the short shorts and into something much more modern and standard. A body armor made of hardened plates on titanium-dipped tri-weave fibers and was broken into multiple pieces of armor over a more flexible bodysuit for greater mobility. The gauntlets are finned like Batman's but are completely kevlar with titanium tips and grappling hooks planted inside each gauntlet. The suit itself is a black and red with short sleeves, the utility belt is a golden color, the cape is long and flowy and incorporates Nomex fire-resistant material and enables gliding with scalloped tips.

I pull my suit on and head over to my bike and ride to GCPD and on the way I ring up Dick Grayson or Nightwing. "Dick wheres Bruce?"

His voice rings back tired "Uh I'm not sure, you know when he has his moments what do you need?"

"I'm about to bust Mad Hatters smuggling operation, thought he might want to join. He makes talking with the cops a lot easier." I look into the sky and see the Bat-Signal shining. "If you wanna send Tim or join me yourself meet me at the asylum, I have a quick stop to make. I swerve my bike to a halt and hop off staring at the gigantic entrance of GCPD, the cops in this town aren't my favorite people and I love any time I have to piss them off. There are a few exceptions such as the Gordon or Cash and Renee Montoya. So what better way to piss off a bunch of egotistical corrupt cops who think they own this city? You walk into their palace like you own the bitch. . .So that's exactly what I did. I pull on my hood and waltz into the station. 

The receptionist is busy typing on her computer so without looking up she says "Name and how may I help you?"

I smirk and say "Robin, and I'm looking for Gordon." 

"Very funn-" She begins and she looks up and he mouth drops open and a lock of hair falls down her face and I wave a little. "Uh sure go on in."

I give her a thumbs up and walk the doors; officers are _everywhere_ and when I walk down the stairwell into the main work areas they all begin to stare and a few even draw their weapons. "Guns away everyone I'm just doing my job better then you guys are doing yours." I see several scowls and my face lights up like it's Christmas, then I see Gordon in his office and I shoulder my way up there.

I walk in Commissioner Gordon's office and shut the door, "Hey Commissioner, whats up?"

He looks at me sideways and pulls out a cigar "The hell are you doing here Kid?" He looks outside the window and sighs "It's not smart pissing these people off."

I lean against the open window and stick my hand out "It's fun, you work with a bunch of corrupt asshats who would rather get paid then do the right thing. . .which is their job. 

He looks at me seriously and says "Where's your caretaker?"

I shrug my shoulders and shake my head "No clue," I fidget with my gauntlet and let out a sigh "Look Commiss' I came here to tell you that I'm gonna bust Mad Hatter, just get a cell ready."

He turns away from me and says something but I'm already gone, I can faintly hear him say "I hate when they do that." And I smile. Speeding through traffic I think of my plan:  _Uh take him down?_  I smile and as reach the asylum I stop the bike and launch myself into the air grappling to the roof. I hear a flap of a cape in the wind other then mine and I say "Nice for you to join me Batman."

A feminine voice replies back "No not Batman," and another female voice pipes up "Definitely not Batman

I raise my eyebrow and look over "Aren't you Stephanie Brown? and uh Cassandra Cain right?" 

The two girls nod and Cassandra says "I heard Batman got a new Robin" Stephanie says "He's adorable."

I cock my head to the side "Where have you been the past four years?

"Around." They say in unison Cassandra says darkly "Mad Hatter is here?"

"Yeah and we're gonna take him down, hope you're ready for a fight.

Opening a latch on the roof leading into the asylum I slip on my hood and giving the girls a wink I grab my cape wrap myself in it and drop into the darkness.

"Woof this is dark." I grin and press my mask turning on my night vision, me and the girls had reached the dark corridors of Arkhams underbelly


	2. Chapter 2

Starting the Story soon, Stay tuned


End file.
